Kairu Commando
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2 but in another timeline. After Ky quits team Stax because of his teammate's lack of trust, he joined a group of special soldiers from known as the kairu commando who recollected many kairu as posible and leave it to the best hands but now he and his squad must fight alongside a threat that came from space and take all the kairu. Contains KyXMaya please R&R :)
1. The end and how it all began

**Kairu Commando**

Set during season 2 but in another timeline, there's nothing left in this place, no plants, no structures, no people, and no nothing.

This destroyed place is all that remains from a bloody battle that happen a few minutes ago in the middle of a once resting place but now everything is destroyed and many bodies in the ground, but the bodies weren't human but were from lizard-like creatures who arrived from the space to conquer the Earth since they were known to be the greatest mercenaries in the galaxy. But those creatures weren't the important fact, what was important was that in the ground was the helmet of a soldier commando with the visor broken and it wasn't so stained with human blood but the ID number of the soldier's helmet was KC-DS-138/Ky Stax.

How did all of this happen? And was the kairu champion really gone? The only way to find the answers of it is to wait for the end and remember the beginning.

Five months ago team Stax was in the middle of a kairu challenge against team Imperiaz in the outsides of Canada.

-"We can't let them beat us!" Boomer commented.

-"Yeah, we better find a way to get beat them or we're buggered." Ky said.

-"Let's take them down all of us together with one fused attack." Maya commented.

So the three warriors of team Stax used their most powerful attacks against the Imperiaz but they evaded it.

-"Ha! You're slow losers." Tenny mocked.

-"You'll have to do better than that to defeat us." Koz said.

-"But you obviously won't defeat us since we're better than you." Diara declared.

-"Dream on!" Maya said using her fire whip attack.

-"What's the matter Maya? Is your crush for that king making you distracted?" Diara mocked.

-"Shut up!" Maya shouted blushing while Boomer and Ky were fighting Tenny and Koz.

-"C'mn Ky! I know you can do better than that or you're jealous

That Maya likes a king." Koz said and Ky got really mad.

-"I had it Koz! Plasma claw!" Ky yelled and he used his attack to crush Koz but he jumped away from it and threw a smoke attack to stun Ky, later he grabbed the shadow kairu relic with his inner kairu and toss it to Ky.

-"Stop the challenge! Ky was trying to take the relic by his own and that's forbidden by the kairu code, so we automatically win this challenge." Koz said framing Ky without Maya or Boomer to notice.

-"What!? I didn't…" Ky said but then the Imperiaz had disappeared with the kairu relic.

Later team Stax had returned to the monastery.

-"Ky! What have you done!?" Maya asked angry.

-"I didn't do anything! Koz threw the relic at me, he framed me!" ky said.

-"How can you say that if we saw you holding the kairu relic before the challenge was over?" Boomer asked.

-"He used a smoke attack to stun me and he threw the relic at me!" Ky explained.

-"I'm sorry Ky but lying won't do you any good." Maya said crossing her arms.

-"C'mon Maya you can't believe that!" Ky said.

But what was the point if they weren't going to believe him?

-"So that's it? You don't believe what your friend tells you but you believe whatever your dreamy king says?" Ky said.

-"What? Don't you put Kieran in this, Ky!" Maya said.

-"Calm down both of you! I think we should wait for master Boaddai's trial." Boomer suggested.

-"No Boomer, if you guys doesn't believe what I tell you and our trust has extinguished then I don't need to wait for a trial, I don't belong here." Ky said coldly and he left the X-scaper heading to the door of the monastery.

As Ky was about to open the great door of the monastery to leave Maya stopped him.

-"Ky, wait! You can't be serious about this." Maya said grabbing Ky's hand.

-"Leave me alone!" Ky said pulling his hand away from Maya.

-"Ky, you're our friend please don't go!" Maya said sounding sad.

-"Shut up, Maya! I thought you and Boomer were my friends, I thought that we could trust each other but since the both of you only believe what you see then I guess we're not friends anymore." Ky said.

-"But you're our leader and we must all stick together." Maya said feeling tears trying to get out of her eyes.

-"No, why don't you offer your royal boyfriend to learn the kairu energy so he can become the leader of team Stax? I bet you'll be happy then." Ky said coldly.

-"But Kieran's not my…" Maya said.

-"I don't wanna hear it!" Ky said looking at the gate.

-"You know…I've always knew that you were going to be my friend but honestly I wanted to be more than a friend to you because I really cared about you. But that doesn't matter anymore." Ky said proceeding to leave.  
-"Ky please don't leave, I promise I'll believe whatever you'll tell us we can be the great team Stax again!" Maya said as a few tears were running down her cheeks, what Ky would have done is to trust what Maya told him and he'll comeback but this time he grabbed his X-reader throw it to the ground.

-"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Ky said with eyes of anger and he left the monastery.

At this Maya felt her heart being shattered, her friend, her leader had abandoned the team. She and Boomer lost their best friend because of their excessive ego. Then Maya grabbed Ky's X-reader and she hold it like if it was the most precious thing she ever had.

-"Ky…please don't leave…don't leave me." Maya whispered while she was crying hard. When Boomer arrived it was too late his friend was gone.

-"Did he really…left? I never thought he would actually leave." Boomer said shocked and Maya was still holding Ky's X-reader.

Five months later team Stax now only consisted on Maya and Boomer after Ky left the monastery, lately every kairu quest wasn't going as expected it resulted with never finding the kairu or that the kairu has been delivered to the X-scaper but whoever delivers it to them wasn't somebody they knew.

-"Wow, nothing is going the way it used to be." Boomer commented.

-"Yeah, and the weirdest part of everything is that somebody's been helping us to get the kairu." Maya applied.

-"Speaking about that, when this unknown deliver guy appeared leaving the kairu vessels for us…I don't know if I should be thanked about it or mad about it because that guy is taking our job." Boomer said.

Later that day team Stax went to the next location of a shadow kairu deposit near the wastelands, when they arrived they found the relic literally a few meters away from them but they didn't knew that it was a trap. They were ambushed not by E-teens, but by some weird lizard-like creatures that knocked out Maya and Boomer and dragged them to an unknown structure.

While the lizards were planning what to do with team Stax, behind that same wall a group of commando soldiers arrived.

-"Intel says that those stinky lizards are behind that wall, sir." A commando soldier with an armor of white, black and yellow stripes said.

-"Then let's not waste more time, begin demolition's maneuver commando." The leader of the squad said who had the same armor as the rest of the squad but his had red-orange stripes and behind the visor of the helmet he had the same eyes as Ky Stax and he also had his same voice…

**To be continued…**


	2. Team Stax meets Delta Squad

**Chapter 2: Team Stax meets Delta squad**

-"Who are you?" Boomer asked while he and Maya were tied up.

-"Grrr." One of the lizard-like creatures said.

-"What do you think they are?" Maya asked.

-"I don't know, but these guys could mean the beginning of a new invasion against Earth." Boomer commented.

While the lizards were trying to open the kairu relic, Maya and Boomer heard something behind the wall.

_-"That's right, leave the demolition expert do his job."_

_-"Just blow up the wall without killing the whole squad."_

-"That voice…" Maya whispered when she heard a familiar voice.

Then the noise behind the wall was getting strong enough so the lizards were able to listen it.

-"I heard something." One of the lizards said with a monstrous tone.

-"No wonder why those guys don't talk too much." Maya commented.

When the creatures got closer to the wall they only heard three words:

_-"Stand back, deltas!"_

Just then the whole wall blew up killing every lizard that was near it but Maya, Boomer and what was left of the lizards squad could only see four light-blue visors, by the time the smoke of the explosion disappeared the four commando soldiers started to shoot at the remaining creatures.

-"Sir, we've found civilians." One of the commando soldiers said, his armor was white with green stripes.

-"Check your visor delta because these guys are not civilians, they're kairu warriors." Another commando soldier said, his armor was similar and white but it had red paint stained in the armor that made it look like if it was blood.

-"Kairu warriors?" The leader of the squad asked so he got closer to know what his soldiers were talking about.

-"Maya? Boomer?" The squad leader said amazed.

-"Do we know you?" Boomer asked while the green commando untied him and Maya.

-"To be honest, I was hoping not to see you guys again." The leader said removing his helmet; once the helmet was removed Maya and Boomer were shocked to find who the leader of Delta squad was.

-"KY!?" Maya and Boomer said at the same time.

-"You seem more surprised than you usually are." Ky commented but when he was about to say more he couldn't speak or breathe because Maya hugged him tightly.

-"Thank the kairu you're okay! I was worry about you all these ive months." Maya said.

-"Maya…I…can't…breathe…deltas help me out with this!" Ky said but his team only laughed about it and Maya finally let Ky go.

-"Wait a second Boss, so she's the girl you always look in that picture?" The black-yellow commando asked.

-"Cut it out, 62!" Ky exclaimed blushing and he hit the commando in the head.

-"Ouch! Sorry, Boss." Delta-62 said and Maya blushed a little when she heard that Ky used to look at her picture all the time.

-"Good to know you're okay buddy, but who are they?" Boomer said.

-"Oh, right! Team Stax, meet Delta Squad." Ky said introducing his new team.

-"he's Delta-62, our demolition expert." Ky said introducing the black-yellow commando so he proceeded to remove his helmet, 62 had a spiky-short brown hair, black eyes and a few freckles on his face.

-"Hi." 62 said shaking hands with Boomer.

-"Demolition expert?" Boomer asked.

-"Because I always make the enemy make Boom!" 62 joked.

-"Anyway he's Delta-40, our intelligence expert." Ky said introducing the green commando and when he removed his helmet, he had a short black hair and black eyes.

-"I'm in charge of the technological situation because..." 40 said.

-"Let me guess, because you're the smartest of the group and you're good with codes and that stuff." Maya said.

-"Glad to know I'm not the only one smart around here." 40 commented.

-"And he's Delta-07, the best sniper of the team." Ky said introducing the blooded stained commando who removed his helmet and had the same hairstyle of Ekayon but his hair was blonde.

-"The only thing you have to know is that I'm the fiercest hunter in the team." 07 said so Maya and Boomer were a little bit nervous.

-"Don't mind him, he's a psycho." 62 mocked.

-"Look who's talking wise guy." 07 replied.

-"Cut the chatter commandos, we've got mercenaries coming." 40 said so he and all Delta squad putted their helmets on and got ready for battle.

-"62, make sure that Maya and Boomer stay behind us." Ky said.

-"Roger, Boss." 62 confirmed.

-"mercenaries?" Boomer asked.

-"Those creepy lizards you saw." 62 explained and then the mercenaries arrived.

-"Take offensive formation!" Ky ordered so he and his squad attacked every mercenary they found.

-"Delta squad, forming up!" Ky ordered his squad to form at his location.

-"We've got your back, 38." 40 said in agreement.

Later team Stax and Delta squad started to move away from their current location.

-"So, how do you think Ky is as your leader?" Maya said trying to start a conversation with 62.

-"Well, he's a great leader you know? He's always there to help us and we're always there to help him." 62 said.

-"And…do you think he's still mad at me?" Maya asked.

-"Mad at you? Why?" 62 said.

-"Let's just say…that I accidentally made him quit our team." Maya said embarrassed.

-"Then I couldn't say, usually when the Boss' angry at something it takes a lot of time to make him forget it." 62 said but the conversation was interrupted by Ky.

-"62, give me an explosive solution." Ky ordered so Scorch primed an explosive charge on the blocked door and he started to program it.

-"It was red, red, green or red, green, red?" 62 said.

-"And he's supposed to be the demolition expert?" 07 joked.

-"Okay the charge is set and ready to detonate, it's all yours Boss." 62 said.

-"Fire in the hole!" Ky said as he used the detonator to make explode the wall.

-"Let's move!" 40 said.

-"Okay, we'll have to separate in two groups and try to find the evac point, our teams we'll be…" Ky said

-"40, you and Boomer go west. 07 and 62 go east while Ky and I will go this way." Maya said as she pushed Ky to their direction while 62, 40, 07 and Boomer were staring at them.

-"Does she used to leave him that speechless when he was in your team?" 07 asked.

-"Sometimes, yeah." Boomer said.

-"Wow, I guess we found someone who can surpass the Boss." 62 joked.

-"Cut the chatter 62, let's move." 40 said.

Later Maya and Ky were far enough from their comrades.

-"Okay, what's with you?" Ky asked.

-"I want answers, like where have you've been all these five months?" Maya asked so Ky sighed and took his helmet off.

-"After I left the monastery, I've learned that the guys were training to be soldiers so I joined them and after we've got all the training we could have some people of special intelligence offered us to be part of a special team they named the kairu commando." Ky explained putting his helmet in a rock.

-"Kairu commando?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, it seems that those guys of the kairu commando knows about the kairu energy and assigned us to become Delta Squad and collect all the kairu we could and deliver it to the best hands, and what better hands that master Boaddai's." Ky said.

-"So you and your team were the ones who delivered the kairu relics to us all this time?!" Maya asked amazed.

-"We delivered to master Boaddai! Not you or Boomer!" Ky said.

-"You're still gonna be mad at me for what happened five months ago?" Maya asked.

-" I'm mad at you, I hate you!" Ky responded.

-"But why?" Maya asked feeling sad and also feeling tears getting out of her eyes.

-"Because not only you've showed me that I cannot trust you, because you're the one who shattered my heart and replaced it with a heart of stone, but I thank you for that." Ky said coldly.

-"No! I've never wanted to do that to you! I…I'm sorry for what I said…I never wanted to hurt you, you've been my best friend since we were kids and I can't afford to lose you." Maya said.

-"Don't think I'm stupid, Maya. I'm not so sentimental as I use to be." Ky said while he was about to leave but Maya hugged him so tight so he won't let go.

-"I'm sorry Ky, please forgive me for whatever I did to you. I just…I just don't want you to hate me, I…I promise I'll make it up to you and I'll keep that promise." Maya said and after Ky listened to that, he felt that she was telling the truth this time so, he hugged her back.

-"I believe you this time." Ky said and Maya smiled at this so they were getting so close to kiss each other but then the comm-link of Ky's helmet was receiving a message so Ky putted his helmet back on.

-"Boss, I got a problem here!" 07 exclaimed trough the comm.-link.

-"07, where are you?" Ky asked.

-"Sector…multiple hostiles…sir!" 07 said but the signal was getting lost.

-"I've lost the signal, Boss." 40 said trough comm-link.

-"Well find it again, damn it! Squad, regroup. We're going after 07 and 62." Ky ordered so he and Maya ran to rescue their comrades.

**To be continued…**


	3. The good guys' strike back

**Chapter 3: The good guys' strike back**

After Ky and his allies received the distress beacon from 07 and 62, they ran to help them and managed to find them even when the signal was weak.

-"40? Did you have any signs of 07 and 62?" Ky asked trough comm-link.

-_"Not yet sir, let's hope those two are still alive." _40 said.

-"If those knuckleheads can reestablish contact with us they will." Ky said.

-"I think they must be there." Maya said pointing to a firefight.

-"Yep, they're definitely around there." Ky said and he loaded his rifle.

When Ky, Maya, Boomer and 40 arrived. 07 and 62 were incapacitated in the ground.

-"We ain't got time for this, Star Smasher!" Boomer said and he used his kairu attack to defeat the mercenaries that were attacking the commandos.

-"Easy as pie." Boomer said victorious.

-"You know sir…we could have finish many missions way faster if you used your kairu attacks." 40 commented still staring at the now killed mercenaries.

-"Indeed we could Delta-40, but I left my X-reader a long time ago." Ky answered staring at the corpses too.

-"Anyway 40, Delta-07 needs assistance I'll help Delta-62." Ky said so he and 40 used special electrical charges to wake up 07 and 62.

-"07 ready for combat, Boss." 07 commented.

-"62 recovered and awaiting orders, 38. Did I miss anything?" 62 said.

-"No, do you still have the kairu relic?" Ky asked.

-"Yeah, those lizards tried to take it from be but I hid it where they couldn't find it." 62 said.

-"and where did you hide them exactly?" Ky asked.

-"Umm…you don't wanna know." 62 said.

-"Roger that, let's go to the evac point." Ky ordered.

When team Stax and Delta Squad left the enemy camp they headed to the jungle.

-"This place gives me the creeps." Maya said.

-"Come on Maya. There's nothing like a good hunt, stalking your prey, hiding in the shadows and then hear the sound of the bullet passing right through its brain and skull…ahh, it makes me feel alive." 07 said.

-"Okay…now 07 gives me the creeps." Maya commented.

But the walk couldn't last because they were ambushed by many other lizards.

-"40, we need smoke!" Ky ordered.

-"I'm out of smoke grenades, sorry 38." 40 said.

-"Blast! You think you can give us a hand?" Ky asked to Maya.

-"I think I can." Maya said so she used a smoke attack on the mercenaries to stun them.

-"Okay, now what?" Maya asked.

-"I don't think we can attack them, they're so many!" Boomer said.

-"Right, 62 I need a demo-charge in that shaft." Ky ordered.

-"Setting charge." 62 said and he armed the charge.

-"It's done, 38." 62 said.

-"Get clear!" Ky ordered to stand back as he detonated the demolition charge.

-"Hurry, trough the shaft!" 40 said.

-"Go, go, go!" 07 applied so everybody got away from the lizard-like mercenaries trough the shaft.

Later they landed somewhere but they couldn't see anything because everything was dark.

-"Uh…where are we?" Boomer asked.

-"Put this on." 62 said giving Maya and Boomer a special goggles that would allow them to see trough the dark in black and white.

-"Switching visor mode." 40 said and everybody switched their visors to see, but what they saw was that they landed on the garbage room and it was full of bodies from other commandos.

-"What the? You've got to be kidding me!" 07 exclaimed.

-" Ok, this is getting personal." 62 said.

-"For once Deltas…we agree." 40 said.

-"All right, let's find the exit." Ky said.

After they found the exit of the garbage room, team Stax and Delta Squad got near to the evac point where they could get evacuated from the warzone, but since things always get complicated there were many mercenaries in the evac zone and to make it worse those stupid lizards got air support so they were going to blow up any ship that wasn't theirs.

-"That's gonna be hard." Ky commented.

-"So what's the plan?" Maya asked so Ky started to think what to do.

-"Ok, here's the plan: 07, I need you to take sniper position here." Ky ordered.

-"Now I'm gonna surpass the count of my kills." 07 said as he was preparing his sniper rifle.

-"62, I need you to take an anti-armor position here." Ky ordered.

-"Time to use a real weapon." 62 said and he prepared his anti-armor blaster.

-"40, I need you to set a grenade position here." Ky ordered.

-"Roger sir." 40 said and he prepared his grenades.

-"Maya, Boomer. I need you guys to help me in the offensive." Ky said.

-"Just like the old times?" Boomer asked.

-"Just like the old times." Ky said smiling behind his helmet.

So the good guys started to defeat any lizards they could find but many enemy reinforcements started to arrive even they had a heavy armored elite mercenary.

-"What the holy heck is that!?" Maya asked.

-"Great, we've got lizard elites." 62 said.

And for their bad luck, the lizard elite carried a heavy machine gun repeater SC-150.

-"That's a nasty weapon." Ky said so he started to shoot at the elite.

Then the lizard elite started to shoot his heavy machine gun repeater.

-"That thing is insane!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"But the bigger they are, the harder they'll fall. Sniper sight!" Maya said shooting her attack at the lizard elite making it fall from the edge.

-"Damn, that girl is crazy!" 62 exclaimed.

-"Cut the chatter 62 and give me more cover!" 40 said.

Team Stax and Delta Squad fought for many time but the enemy just kept coming because of the drop ships that were coming.

-"If we keep like this, it's never gonna end." Ky thought and then the evac ship arrived.

-"All aboard!" 07 said as he and the rest was running towards the ship but just then Ky stopped.

-"Ky? What's wrong?" Maya asked.

-"Deltas, get Maya and Boomer to the safe zone and you stay there as well." Ky ordered.

-"Boss, what are you saying?" 40 asked.

-"Those enemies ships are gonna take you down unless I take the anti-air turret." Ky explained.

-"No! We're not leaving you here!" Maya said.

-"It's true, we can make it all of us together." Boomer applied.

-"There's no time!" Ky said.

-"Sir, we can't leave you here!" 62 said.

-"That's an order!" Ky said so his squad had to follow his instructions.

-"Ky you can't do this!" Maaya said.

-"I promise…I will come back." Ky said and then the the pilot of the evac ship fly away with Maya, Boomer and the rest of Delta Squad.

-"Don't leave me!" Maya screamed but nobody could hear that because of the shots and the ship's engine.

To make sure that his friends and his squad will exit the warzone safely, Ky mounted the AAT and shot at every enemy ship in the air. When all the enemy ships were destroyed the evac ship finally left the warzone as Ky watched it leave. Now with his friends saved he remembered all the objectives he and his squad were given today like secure the kairu relic and defend the kairu warriors, but now he had one last objective for today or for the rest of his life.

His objective was a simple one: Survive.

**To be continued…**


	4. Lone wolf

**Final chapter: Lone wolf**

After the last enemy battle ship was destroyed, the evac ship finally exited the enemy airspace and the warzone.

-"You have to turn back!" Boomer yelled at the pilot.

-"No way! It's a nightmare back there!" The pilot said.

-"I don't care! My friend's back there and this ship is going back even if I have to do it myself!" Maya exclaimed trying to get to the pilot's controls but she was stopped by Delta-40.

-"Calm down, guys. It's too dangerous." Delta-40 said.

-"Besides we all know that everything the Boss do is for a good reason…and like you I don't like the idea of leaving him behind but I do believe in him." Delta-62 applied, and the only thing Delta-07 did is to watch the warzone behind him where his leader was left.

-"Good luck, sir. Happy hunting." Delta-07 whispered, whishing luck to Ky.

Back to the warzone and the wastelands, Ky was in the wastelands with many corpses of another comrades of his scattered all around the place, he was staring at the red-cloudy skies as many enemy's ships were flying, he knew that the creatures knew he was down there and since those monsters were bloodthirsty wretches…they were going to get him. Ky calculated that he had like 5 minutes before the enemy drop ships arrived so he worked as fast as he could to set traps all around the area, get ammo and all the weapons he could find.

He planted many demolition charges in weak structures, each one with its own detonator so the charges won't blow at the same time.

He also planted pulse charges in every explosive barrel in the area, the charges will detonate when its sensor detect approaching near it.

His arsenal was his normal blaster rifle with its accessories of sniper rifle and anti-armor, he also had his blaster pistol, grenades, enemies' weapons like shotguns and the heavy machine gun repeater SC-150 and an energy rocket launcher. Now there was only 10 seconds left before the lizards arrived.

-"All right you filthy scumbags…come and get me." Ky whispered as the enemy drop ships started to leave mercenaries in the wasteland.

Once the enemies were on the ground they started to search for the leader of Delta Squad.

-"Spread out! Find him!" One of the lizard elites said.

Then the lizards were walking all around the area while Ky was taking cover behind a destroyed bunker because one of the lizards got close to the explosive barrels.

**KABOOM!**

These explosions made all the mercenaries to get nervous and start to shoot everywhere.

-"Time to wake up, creepy losers." Ky commented as he detonated two of the demolition charges and killed like three mercenary squads.

Ky showed that he was a great warrior but nobody could keep up a fight without getting tired, his vision was starting to get blurry and he could feel the weight of his arms falling down, he was out of grenades and out of explosive charges, he was out of ammo for his special weapons, his sniper rifle and his anti-armor blaster. He was barely holding on with a few cartridges of ammo for his blaster rifle but the enemies just kept coming.

-"COME ON!" Ky yelled defiant against the mercenaries.

Meanwhile at the safe zone, Maya, Boomer and Delta Squad were in the main computer center

-"What was your plan again?" Maya asked.

-"I'm trying to hack into the Boss' visor so we can see what's going on." 40 said.

Back at the fight, Ky was injured by some shots that landed in his right arm, his legs and some wind waves from explosions have scratched his visor so in some places but he couldn't see very well.

When Delta-40 managed to hack Ky's visor at the same time Ky took off his helmet to see better, with his helmet on the ground everybody at the safe zone could see what was happening.

Ky grabbed his rifle and killed a mercenary and another one came from behind but he killed it by tackling him and shooting him with his blaster pistol. Then he was getting shot but he killed both mercenaries with his blaster rifle and pistol.

Sadly one of the lizards managed to tackle him to the ground, now Ky was unarmed and many mercenaries were trying to stab him with their knifes, he fought well but one of them was about to stab him when the visual contact was lost.

-"NO!" Maya screamed and she ran away to hijack one of the ships.

-"What is she doing?" Boomer asked alarmed.

-"We can't let her go!" 07 exclaimed but it was too late, Maya had already left with a ship to the warzone.

45 minutes later Maya finally arrived and she started to search for her friend, sadly the only thing she could find was Ky's helmet with its visor broken.

-"No…" Maya whispered and her sadness made her fall to her knees while she was holding Ky's helmet.

-"Why? Why did you have to do it alone?" Maya whispered as tears were running down her cheeks.

-"You jerk…you can't die Ky because…because I..I love you and…I can't afford to lose you." Maya continued and she looked at the broken helmet then she remembered that Ky said that he would come back.

-"Don't make a girl a promise…if you know you can't keep it." Maya whispered feeling that everything she cared about was gone.

But then she felt a comforting hand behind her and when she saw who was behind her, she was shocked to see who it was.

-"You know me…when I make a promise." Ky said revealing that he was alive but he had a few scratches on his face.

-"You keep it." Maya said whipping the tears away from her face.

-"But…how did you…?" Maya asked.

-"It's kind of complicated to explain, first I had to…" Ky was saying but Maya shut him up with a kiss, this left Ky frozen like ice but then he eased up and putted his arms around Maya.

-"Don't you ever do something like that again." Maya said hugging Ky.

-"I promise." Ky said.

Then they both kissed again, maybe where they were right now wasn't such a romantic place but it was okay, plus they didn't need to say that the love each other because actions means more than words. Right?

**THE END**


End file.
